HANSCRY
by Battlefield101
Summary: [Hans&Her fanfic] Hans is not someone you would think could cause damage to an entire army but when his friends are captured and taken to a tropical island used by an android army with plans to wipe out the human race he will show his true colors. With only a Kukri and a Hunny Badger pelt, he will rescue his friends and their comrades. One outpost a time.
1. Prologue

"You're too soft." They all said, "You can't even hurt a fly." They tested. Well, no pussy breaks out of there cell, craft a Kukri, steel a rifle from the enemy's armory, and hunt's Hunny Badgers, at night, now do they? That's what was going through the mind of one Hans as he skins a Hunny Badger, or little shits as he puts it, and pacing the skin inside his bag. Lucky the Mosin he stell from the supply room was able to kill the thing. Walking back to the Russian camp he was "Locked up" in. Snaking in he put back the rifle and crawled into his cell. But someone was waiting for him, three people really.

"Hans?" Asked Katyusha, tapping her foot on the wood floor. Her father and one of her friends, Eva, were there too. "Umm...w-what?" he stuttered "Why weren't you in your cell?" Katyusha asked. "Well..." Hans started "Why do you have a machete?" Katyusha's father demanded "I, Umm-" Hans was starting to sweat "And why is that bag on your hip bleeding?" Eva added to the list of death questions. Hans was thinking a thousand explanations and their outcomes "Errr...I...I...Ummm" "Hans," Katyusha stated "tell us the truth. What's with all of this?" Hans looked down and pulling out the fresh Badger pelt "I..hunt...Hunny Badgers and make stuff with there skin." He said. The three Russians stared at him in disbelief.

"You...hunt...Hunny Badgers." Katyusha said. "Yeah, but I call them Little Shits. They're a pain in the ass to hunt, but their skin," He slides his hand on the pelt. ", damn it is soft." Katyusha and her father nod in agreement as Badger skin are rare in the USSR. "But that doesn't explain the-" Eva was cut off by gunfire from outside. A soldier ran in in a state of panic. "Commissar! We're under attack!" Katyusha's father looked at him "by the Germans?" He dominated giving Hans the stink eye. "NO, not them, there-" a bullet hit his head killing him. Standing behind him was a girl in an odd and reviling uniform holding a gun no one recognized.

"You four, drop your weapons and come with me." Katyusha, her father, and Eva put their hands up without hesitation. Hans, on the other hand, unshifts his Kukri. The girl leveled her gun at the Germans head "I'd drop that if I were you." the girl warned. "Funny," Hans started "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Hans then rushed forward, gripping her shoulder and dove his Kukri into the girl's trout and wiggled it out. "H...Hans?" Katyusha stuttered, tariffed by what this once shy and week man can do. "Shhh" Hans showed as he scanned the outside. "We're clear, move to that truck. Go, go, go." Hans whispered. Ducking there heads the jogged to the cargo truck. Hans cut the canvas cover with his Kukri and ushered everyone inside. Once everyone was inside the truck Hans went to the cap and started the truck. Driving into the forest to find help. Not knowing the drone that watched there every move.

[So this is something new I'm trying to get on its feet. Should I continue this or not?]


	2. Chapter I

The sun began to rise in the Polish countryside. Revealing large blooms of smoke in the distance. When Katyusha claimed in the truck there were three over occupants. One was Boris, A short, skinny boy from Moscow with bad ache scaring and dirty blonde hair. Next was Alexi, an intelligent man with glasses and jet black hair. Finally, there sat Yuri, A tank commander with a history of rape and murder who shaved his head bald.

Everyone sat in since thinking about last night. Who were they, what were they? Humans? No, they were too...robotic. The sound of a truck slamming into the side of a Jeep pulled the Russians out of there thoughts. Then a many grunts. The truck started up. The spot where Hans cut ripped opened to a dirt road and Hans running at the truck, waving his Kukri "THEY GOT THE TRUCK! JUMP!" He screamed, Boris walked to the hole and jumped. Katyusha got up put her father stopped her. "Don't, we will be safe in here." Katyusha nodded and sat down though she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

* * *

Hans stopped his pursuit when the truck turned a corner. He walked to the Russian who had some sense and jumped out. Hans looked down at him. "What's your name?" he asked. "Boris, My name is Boris." Holding our His hand Hans pulled Boris up. "So," Boris started. "What now?" Hans looked into his eyes. "A better question is why aren't you trying to kill the "fascist" standing in front of you?" Hans asked Boris. "Ever liked killing, I'm kind of a pacifist." Hans nodded "Alright, well now we need to get back to-" then bullets hit the road around there feet. "SHIT! Get to cover!" the two soldiers run to a red truck that Hans hit with the cargo truck

The pickup truck gave good cover for Hans and Boris. Hans opened the passenger side door and crawled to the steering wheel and try to hot-wire the truck. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Boris yelled over the bullets "Getting us outta here." Hans remarked as he finished hot-wiring. The truck started with a grumble. "Get in!" Hans begged. Boris jumped into the passengers set as Hans drove off down the road.

As the duo dove on Hand found an M1911 stashed in the glove compartment with 3 mags to spare. By nightfall, the duo found the cargo truck with unoccupied. "Fuck! we're too late." Hans cried out. Boris nodded and walked to the bay finding an MP38 inside a crate. "Hay don't do anything funny Boris." Hans threatened "I won't, " Boris reassured. "Besides, at this point, I think it's humanity vs whatever they were." Hans pulled out a deck of cards. "Well, since there nothing useful to do, you play poker?" Boris smirked, "It's on, krout."


End file.
